the shadow Ash?
by Ghost the Fox
Summary: I hope you guy's like this I got the idea when I was playing the shadow pokemon game and remembered seeing something like this before so I wanted to try it Ash shadow has a lot to watch out for after all being raised by shadow pokemon has it's problem's oh I don't know what to rate this so T small signs of abuse
1. Chapter 1

regular talk

 _Pokemon talk_

 **Chapter 1: welcome to the shadow pack**

we come into are story during a snow cold night with shadow's all around withering in the darkness we see a human adult twaging something in the snow toward the forest until he got as close as he would dare "how about I get wed of this trash then I'll get the one that made it" the man said before choncking the smaller shape that he had been twaging almost into the forest were we can now see is a small child with knife marks across his back "you better hope you die little man or I'll just come back and make sure of it" The man said walking away "know to get his mother" the man said when he was walking away when the man had gone several miles away the child moved felling the cut's 'I have to help moma I have to move' the child thought starting to cry softly and this is when a shadow that looked like any other moved toward the boy out of the forest and into the light showing a strange creature it had a crescent moon on it's forehead that signified that it was a Absel but the child never saw a pokemon like this the Absel was pitch black not white and it seemed to have glowing red eyes that is the last the boy saw before falling unconscious from his struggle _"don't worry dear child I'll take care of you"_ the Absel said picking up the child when she saw the cut's and damage done to the boy _"we shadow's have to stick together"_ the absel said before lifting the boy carefully onto her back trying not to justel him and open he's cut's more then they already were then they were off threw the forest heading toward what the Absel called home _"Jackson Jack I need help over here"_ the Absel screamed when she got back to camp noticing that the boy had started to lose to much blood _"Ray what are you doing that's a human"_ a pitch black Mew said flying up to them _"yes I know that but he's hurt bad go ahead and look through my memories to find out why but right now we need to heal him or he will dye"_ the now dubbed Ray said _"right Chancey we need some help over here"_ Jack said causing a pitch dark Chancy to come running only for her to stop _"oh no I've had enough of"_ the chancy stopped when she saw all the blood and how young he was as well as were all the blood was coming from _"oh dear where did this child get these"_ the chancy said pushing aside that he was human and quickly rushing forward only for everyone even though's that were coming out to see what was going on to freeze when the child monnd in he's sleep "moma moma run he he's got the knife run" the child cryed shaking only to stop when Ray put herself close to him afraid he would open his wound's more while everyone there was observing this _"well I guess we can always read his mind to find out what happened"_ Jack said flying close to the child and starting to read his mind only to quickly shoot back from what he seen and the usual soft leader's face went cold _"shadow Ferrow go hunt down this human's male Memma and tear him to sred's"_ the mew said coldly _"wait what why"_ Ray asked while the Ferrow flew away _"it was that that err parent that did this and let's hope Fearow get's to him quickly other wise we have an orphan on are hands"_ Jack said causing many to be shocked that a parent would do this only for there uproar to fall silent when Chancy said _"I'm starting to lose him Jack I need your help, you Rattatta go find leaf's and stuff like that his going to need bandage's Weedle, Caterpe make some bandage's with your silk shot other wise this kid wont last long"_ at this order's everyone went to work quickly trying to save the human child and finally after five hour's that had felt like day's chancy finished _"well now it's all up to Arcues from here on"_ Chancy said while Jack was to busy muttering _"his like us except human"_ a female Pikachu said walking up to the child only to jump back when his eye's opened "hello who's there" the child asked looking around seeming to see no one that was around him _"is he blind"_ Ray asked terrified "yes who are you" the child asked looking right at Ray surprising many there _"wait you can understand us"_ Jack asked "yeah of course I can you are human aren't you" the child asked trying to look at who spoke but couldn't becouse of chancy examining he's bandage's and his eyes _"well the good new's is the blindness might not be permanent but that scar over his eye is permanent"_ the chancy said letting her fellow pokemon relax even if they still had petty for the child "is this a hospital or something are you going to send me back" the child asked starting to curl into a ball _"not if I can help it no one heart's a little mon and get's away with it"_ the female Pikachu said letting her normally calm red eye's go cold and her black fur stand on end only to stop when _"hey his like me except without the tail or ear's"_ a small Pichu said walking out of the darkness were his natural black fur blended in well and walked up to the human sowing off his scar over his right eye that looked like a copy of the human's but what would have shocked many about this Pichu if they didn't see it every day was the fact that it's tail seemed to be cut at the end and his left ear was shorter then the right "oh what happened to your eye your dadie throw a beer bottle at you too" the child asked causing many to silintly growl at the parent _"what no bad trainer messed with my egg before I hatched made it broken"_ the young pichu said causing some to notice how small he was compared to other Pichu "oh I'm sorry" the child said hugging the small pokemon before yawning getting tired from all the event's _"I think someone better get to bed"_ Ray said starting to mother hin him "okay wait what is your name" the child said letting go of the Pichu who went to his mother " _my_ _name is Ray"_ Ray said _"know bed"_ the absol ordered letting the human child go back to sleep when the pokemon were sure the kid was asleep they started talking about what happened _"what do you want to do if the female Meema is dead Jake"_ Ray asked _"oh I think you already desided that when you brought him here you will take care of him with are help of cores"_ Jake said back _"wait and why should we care this is a human child that usely abuses us and"_ a Spearow said only to stop when in answer _"because he's just like us abused hurt alway's in pain he has lost trust just like us"_ Jake answered causing all to fall silent except for the sound of wings beating _"I'm back and I have bad new's"_ Fearow said when he landed

the next day the police found one grown Male dead on route one and when they went to his home to tell his family found the wife dead with a knife in her but no matter where they looked no one could find the son even fallowing the blood path that led to the outskirts of town they couldn't follow it no one knew where the child was some people thought he had been kidnapped other's thought he was dead along with his parent's only one person knew where the child was and that was only because of being friends with a old weedle that knew a group of pokemon "so Ash ketchum is living with Shadow Pokemon hmm I hope he has a good life oh and weedle old buddy could you go to these pokemon and tell them that I would be happy to teach Ash again, oh and tell Ash tell him that I'm sorry for never seeing what that man was doing" Professor Oak said watching as the weedle went of to deliver the message"

 _"you know we never did get your name"_ Ray asked the small child in front of her "oh I'm Ash Ash ketch ohm just Ash" Ash said _"well then Ash shadow welcome to Shadow pokemon camp"_ the Shadow absol said while all the other Shadow pokemon greeted the boy happily "but why did you guy's accept me in your family" Ash asked _"simple us Shadow's got to stick together"_ Jake said smirking

{so what do you guy's think I personally don't like the Abusive part but I couldn't think of another way for Ash to join a shadow Pokemon family the story well be somewhat the same but well have some tristes and turn's and I would like to hear you guy's review's and hear what you say about this} Ghost the Fox


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: No longer blind**

it had been a year since the five year old came to live with the shadow pokemon and they loved having him there the younger Pokemon would play around with him while the older one's would teach him different things like how to tell a normal berry from a poisoned one but the one that loved having him there the must was Ray who Ash had as soon as he woke up the next day and found out he would be living here with them started calling her Moma Ray much to the pleasure to the Shadow Absol who could be often seen babying the small human child who only a couple of day's later started calling Jake Uncle much to the Shadow Mew's cheer's especially when the two go of pranking the other pokemon yep weird leader but sadly everyone had to watch out for Ash because even though Chancy said that there was a chance that Ash would get his eyesight back he still can't see and the six year old really needed to see if he was to live in the forest _"chancy do you know any way to get Ash back his eyesight"_ Ray asked the only medical Pokemon in the forest "yeah I want to see please I'll help you put together your oran berries" Ash begged _"oh no need for begging Ash I have already noticed and have been putting together a way to bring back your eyesight but I must warn you two this will hurt Ash for a day he wont be able to move"_ Chancy said getting several ingredients together _"well there be any long term_ _problems"_ Ray asked hoping not _"nope none at all except maybe a change of look"_ Chancy said looking at the small child that was wearing some new clothes that the Professor got for him seeing as he is the child's now legal human guardian "oh what are the change's aunty Chancy" Ash asked the question Ray was about to _"oh even I would not now what you would look like in the end but I will tell you it well not be a dis improvement"_ Chancy said calmly _"well then now I know Ash is in your able paw's so I will be waiting"_ Ray was saying before Chancy said _"oh no you won't I will need you there for the procedure to_ work" Chancy said without even looking at the tall Absol _"wait I thought you said this wasn't dangerous"_ Ray said shooting around to stare at the doctor Pokemon _"it's not but I will need you there for it to work"_ Chancy said walking out side and forcing the other two to follow "so what is the Procedure" Ash asked _"oh it's simple all I'll be doing is your blood adoption"_ Chancy said before having the Shadow weedle throw sleep powder at the two now confused family member's

when Ash woke back up from the sleep powder the first thing he heard was _"don't move Ash or you'll ruin the process"_ from Chancy who was moving around them causing Ash to notice that his hand was cut and tied to his Moma Ray's paw "what is this Aunty Chancy" Ash asked _"Ash this is a blood adoption I had already planed to do this but I don't see how this would help your eye's"_ Ray said looking at Chancy _"oh that's simple the process of the blood adoption change's the child's DNA and making the body change somewhat I'm hoping that the change's well cause a fast healing span to Ash's eyes"_ Chancy said walking out of the circle finished with what she had to do it was when it was night with the full moon out that any thing happened the blood that had pooled around there hand/paw started to gain a lighter sign to it and then it seemed to combine into one blood flow and swing up into the air making Ash both scared and in wonder of all the image's the blood was making in the air before the blood went right back to there cut's and entered back into there blood stream causing both to jerk somewhat at the feeling before both started to fall unconscious only to hear this _"the rest well take the rest of the night to do while you two are asleep I'll come back to get you two in the morning"_ Chancy said walking back home

 **next day**

when Ash woke up again after last night it took him at least five hour's to get every thing in order 'I don't remember seeing all these color's when I could see' Ash thought only to stop looking around when he heard a gasp _"Ash is that you"_ Ray asked staring at the child who was now seeing for the first time what his momma Ray looked like "Momma Ray why do you have black fur" Ash asked causing Ray to gasp in joy having Ash able to see her 'yes he can see he can see me" Ray thought only to hear a gasp from Ash who started to stare at Ray "momma do you just say something" Ash asked not having seen the Absel's mouth move only to get wide eye's from Ray 'I didn't say any thing I only thought something' Ray thought trying to remember 'well then I'm hearing your thought's and I'm guessing that you can hear mine' Ash thought looking at Ray causing her to gap at him _"wait so me and you can now communicate vi mind know"_ Ray said shaking her head _"_ _you might as well go see what you look like now then"_ Ray said smirking walking toward a near by pond when Ash got there and looked at himself he saw that he had blood red eye's now and also a darker brown hair color that looked almost black "this look's like a good look on me" Ash said turning he's body around to see if there were any more change's only to notice something "why is there a batch of white in my hair" Ash asked turning to the right to show the white strip that was going from his ear down _"hmm the blacker hair and red eye's came from me being a shadow pokemon so I guess that would be what hair color you would have gotten if I wasn't a shadow Pokemon"_ Ray said looking at the side batch's that was on both side's of Ash's head "well I like it give's me a mixed look" Ash said complementing the new look _"yes I agree that does look good on you Ash"_ Chancy said coming back _"know then it's time for you to get to Professor Oak's"_ Chancy said getting Ash moving back to Ray's cave to get his school supplies and started to run to Oak farm _"how much you want to bet they'll be surprised by the new look"_ Ray asked _"oh that's for sort in but I'm more worried about what would happen if he on accident uses one of his knew move's or changed to his Absol form"_ Chancy said walking of leaving a nodding Ray until said pokemon relished what she had said _"wait what power's and Absol form"  
_ Ray said shocked looking back and forth between the retreating doctor Pokemon and her Ash 'uh Ash can you still hear me' Ray thought to Ash 'yes moma what's wrong' Ash asked looking back at the Absol 'it seem's you also have some new ability's along with the new looks so be careful Ash' Ray thought back before going after Chancy

 **Professor Oak's**

the professor didn't know what to think when Ash came in for class that Monday he was both relived that the child could see now as well as intrigued with how they fixed it "so how did they fix your eye's Ash" Oak asked looking at the child who seemed to have picked up some sunglasses on the way here "oh uh they did a uh blood adoption" Ash said knowing that he shouldn't lie to a adult unless of course it's a bad adult "oh and what does that do" Oak asked his curiosity getting the better of him "uh om I'd have to ask Aunt Chancy about that but as far as I got is that it combine's the blood of mother and me" Ash said then noticed the look on the professor's face "wait so let me get this straight you are now half pokemon" Oak asked "maybe" Ash said "oh I need to study into this to bad I can't talk to that shadow Chancy without you around Ash hmm maybe I should get to work on a pokemon translator or something for this" and the professor was of half teaching Ash about different Pokemon he had never seen or heard of while also looking through schematics and other scientific stuff that Ash did not understand trying to find out how to communicate with Chancy as well as asking Ash different question's about what would be different about him and finding out about his new red eye's "well Ash your going to have to hide those not many people have red eye's actually I think you might be the first to have red eye's and not be sick with something" Oak said staring at Ash's eye's slightly unnerved by them before "now then you said that you are now half Absol" Oak said "oh yeah is that a problem" Ash asked "none at all" Oak said thinking of new way's to tech Ash


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: the start of a journey**

regular talking

 _Pokémon speech_

 **Ray speaking to Ash in his head**

it was four years later that one Ash Shadow was at the moment sleeping inside a cave on a bed of grass wearing a dark black set of night clothes well he was till Ray came charging in there and shook the boy awake with her head causing the boy to wake up and yawn showing sharp incisor's at the edge of his mouth

"what is it mom" Ash asked slowly waking up and getting up before seeing the light coming in through the entrance to the cave

"oh great I'm going to miss the start of my Pokémon journey" Ash said almost jumping out of bed while also on instinct switching to his Absol form it looked like a regular Shadow Absol except for the fact that the top of his head and his paws was pure white like a regular Absol this of course caused Ray to start laughing in amusement

 _"don't worry Ash you know you won't be getting a normal pokemon like the rest are"_ Ray said smiling down at the smaller Absol causing said person to change back with a sheepish grin

"I know but I still don't want to be late to see the other's" Ash said getting up and going to change when Ash came back he was wearing his traveling gear {think of a shadow/dark version of Ash's regular look in the first series} then he put on his special addition cap that he had changed the color of from it's original red and white now it was black and white {black were it used to be red} and with that he went running out of the cave past his mother who only shook her head at the energy the boy had then past his Uncle Jack who high fived him while also sneaking a present in his pocket

it was a little while later that Ash got to Professor Oaks lab were right outside stood three other teens that were going to get there Pokémon today

"late as ever Ashy-boy" the tallest boy said stepping forward

"Gary" Ash said nodding to him while also trying not to let the more argent boy under his skin 'last time that happened I almost used hyper voice if it wasn't for Professor Oak stopping me' Ash thought

"well your late like always heck I bet you don't even get a Pokémon" Gary keeped on saying not knowing that all the other ten years olds around him had tuned him out and was talking to each other

"so how have you guys been doing" Ash asked the other two while also pulling out the gift Jake had left in his pocket just to find it to be a pitch black pokeball with a lightning bolt on it this caused Ash to smile before hiding the pokeball away from the others before they saw it

"well I think today is going to be great" a small girl said rushing down the bloke and back then started talking really fast about how Bulbasaur was by far the best of the starter Pokémon causing Ash to scratch the back of his head 'I just hope the poor grass type can keep up with her' Ash thought before looking at the guy next to her who seemed to be slumped over and asleep while muttering about charmander battling 'and I just hope that charmander can learn how to slow down enough for this guy' Ash thought staring at the boy well he was until a bang signified the doors to Professor Oak's lab opening with a smirking Oak behind them while this also caused the guy to wake up

"well then what are you lot waiting come on in because you're Pokémon journey start's today" Professor Oak said walking back in with the group of four behind him none but Ash noticing the odd shadows looking in through the window's causing said shadow human to smirk.

when Professor Oak stopped he was standing in front of a machine that was keeping three Pokeballs inside warm each Pokeball had a emblem on it showing a leaf, a tear drop, and fire and with a click the capsule opened letting the Pokémon Professor pick up them

"okay like the saying goes lady's firs" Before Professor Oak could finish the girl had already rushed in grabbed Bulbasaur's Pokeball, five more, and Pokedex and rushed out causing thoughs who were watching to sweat drop at the eagerness of the girl

"hum well then you well go next because your the shortest" Professor Oak said kindly to the boy who walked forward but kept on moving in-between Squirtle's and charmander's Pokeballs like he couldn't decide before grabbing Charmander's and getting the same supplies as the girl before walking outside well attempted to only for him to crash and fall asleep right at the door snoring

"well I guess he stayed up all night waiting for this well then here you go Gary squirtle will be your Pokémon" Professor Oak said smiling mostly because he didn't wouldn't to have to pull two kids apart because one got the Pokémon they had gotten the Pokémon he or she had wanted

"ha see here Ashy-boy I got the last Pokémon better luck next year" Gary said pointing at Ash who only smirked in return

"oh no I don't I already have my Pokémon I just came to see what the rest of you guys got" Ash said shrugging while also causing Gary to fall anima style only for the younger Oak to jump back up with a fire in his eyes

"what do you mean you already have your Pokémon, then why the heck did you come here" Gary asked staring hard at Ash

"simple I still need a Pokedex and some Pokeballs" Ash said shrugging while getting said item's although Gary noticed something right of the bat

"hey why is your Pokedex and Pokeballs black instead of red" Gary asked watching as Ash clipped them on his belt

"simple for the kind of Pokémon's I will be getting I will need them to add to my family and the black is because of there type" Ash said shrugging causing Gary to hang his head 'when well this guy give up on the idea of Pokémon being his family' Gary thought before shaking his head and glaring at Ash

"fine then I want a Pokémon battle with you right here right now" Gary said not noticing how much he sounded like a spoiled kid or the fact that while they had been talking Professor Oak had intinsenaly lead them to the outside battle field already knowing this was going to happen

"okay then maybe then I can let my little cousin out of his pokeball" Ash said smirking knowing how much Gary didn't like how Ash kept on calling his Pokémon family

with both boys on opposite sides of the battle field Gary instantly threw out his Pokémon releasing his Squirtle who started stretching until he noticed who was opposite him

 _"oh hey Ash please don't tell me I have to fight one of your family_ _members"_ Squirtle asked and gulped when he got a nod

"okay then I'll send out my cousin Grim" Ash said ripping of the lightning bolt emblem and tossing it letting out a pitch black Pikachu who had a cut tail, a smaller then usual left ear, a copy of the scar over Ash's right eye on his own and was shorter then he should be, when Gary saw this he was instantly worried about the Pokémon in that condition well he was till a electric shock went through Ash

 _"darn it Ash you could have let me out sooner it is cramped in that thing I am not going back in there"_ Grim said glaring at his best friend and adopted Cousin

"got it you don't like the pokeball I want use it" Ash said getting up and dusting himself of only to stop because Gary was looking at Grim shocked

"what happened to that Pikachu" Gary said switching his look to Ash most likely thinking he did it

"his Parents last trainer decided it would be fun to play around with there Pokémon egg causing Grim to look like this his tougher then he looks" Ash said defending himself and his cousin who nodded along causing Gary to look sick

"remind me that if I ever meet this trainer to punch him" Gary said before getting ready for the match

"Squirtle Tackle" Grey ordered while silently hoping it didn't hurt the Pokémon to bad

"Grim dodge then use Thunder shock" Ash said calmly causing Grim to almost instantly move to the left dodging the speeding Squirtle then sending a wave of black electricity at the squirtle causing him to be paralyzed and crash into the ground

"Grim Quick attack" Ash yelled causing Grim to grin and dash forward only for both to be surprised by

"Squirtle withdraw then bubble while spinning" Gary yelled causing Squirtle to move into action and copy as ordered causing Grim to have to jump back and dodge the bubbles coming his way

"Grim use are special little ability" Ash said smirking before Grim seemed to turn straight at Gary and rush him causing said trainer to gulp before Grim passed him and into the shadows disappearing from view causing both Gary and Squirtle to look around trying to spot the Pikachu

"now Grim Quick attack from where you are" Ash yelled being able to sense were all of the shadow Pokémon around him was and causing Grim to smirk before rushing out of the shadows right underneath Squirtle sending the water type flying into the air before he crashed on to the ground with swirls in his eyes right next to Gary who instantly went to his Pokémon to make sure it wasn't badly hurt

"uh his fine just needs some rest but I have to ask what was with that shadow trick" Gary asked returning Squirtle and staring at Ash and Grim who had climbed up on Ash's shoulder

"oh it's a special ability that only certain Pokémon have its works a lot like teleport exept it only works if there are shadows around" Ash explained remembering how much fun it was when he and Grim had found this out and both had used the shadows for a teleporting game of tag although it ended with both being scolded by there mothers for crashing into each other some how mid shadow travel

"well then I'm of try to keep up loser because beginners luck isn't going to last" Gary said tauntingly before rushing to his car and driving of with some fan girls in the back cheering

"I have a question where did he get those fan-girls" Ash asked looking at professor Oak

"they are actually his cousin's all have Pokémon of there own and were just waiting for Gary to get his so they can travel as a large group but I still think those girls are going to baby him none stop" Oak said shaking his head while Ash and Grim sweat dropped

 _"know I some what feel bad for Gary he has his family watching his every move"_ Grim said shaking his head

"yeah but so do we heck mom and some of the other's well actually be traveling with us just in the shadows and unlike Gary they won't show themselves and cheer us on" Ash said smirking

 **"of course most of us well travel with you two you are going to need to be watched given how much trouble you two get into"** Rey said in Ash's head

 **"I know mom but at least we can count on you guy's coming out of hiding if things get to dicey by the way who's all coming"** Ash asked walking back inside while looking at the shadow to his right where his mother was hidden

 **"just me your aunt Pikachu and junior for back up"** Ray said while making Ash smile because Junior was one of the newest of there Shadow Pokémon clan mostly because he actually came from another region he was a Shadow Lucario and he had a lot of fighting experience he was actually once a champion of Sinnoh's main Pokémon before he's trainer died and he was sent to his nephew who had actually joined cipher and had turned Junior into a shadow Pokémon even if he did escape

Ash was interrupted from his thoughts when Professor Oak came in and set down

"okay I have already set up your own personal trading system so that now instead of any Shadow Pokémon you catch well instead go to Jake's Pc in the forest" Oak said smirking

"thanks Professor I would have let you yourself take care of my Pokémon but Shadow Pokémon don't really like humans that much" Ash said scratching the back of his neck

"yes I know after all you also don't like your own species either" Oak said a little saddened by this child in his view having been hurt so bad in the past

"well other then you I don't but maybe I'll find other's who I might like hanging around with" Ash said before getting up to leave only to stop at the door

"oh and Ash a had to put in the extra emblem in your Pokedex" Oak said sadly to the boy causing Ash to stiffen before he relaxed

"it's okay I'll just try to keep it a secret" Ash said walking out and leaving a frowning Oak

"I know you will have a good adventure Ash after all" Oak said picking up a old battered journal and on the page Oak was looking at was a picture of a pitch black Pikachu with his arm around the shoulder of a celebi with a kid in the background he had red eyes almost pitch black hair except for the white coming down his ears and a scar running down his right eye

"after all we still haven't first met yet and until then I'll know you'll be just fine" Oak said putting away the book

{okay what do you guy's think I came back and I hope other reader's well read this also I was thinking should I show you guys how some of Ash's family turned into Shadow Pokémon or there back story's I already have plan's for a backstory for two of them and you already know Grim or Pikachu's so review and answer please} Ghost the fox


	4. Rey's backstory

**Rey's Backstory**

{okay I was asked to do this by one of my review's and I just happened to already have Rey's on mind so here we go} Ghost the Fox

{oh great I go first} Rey

{oh crude I'm now doing this} Ghost

* * *

Rey's dark story start's in a bright city where a single white Absol can be found setting next to her trainer while the two watched from the roof of there home at the clouds coming

"it's going to be a storm isn't it Rey" her trainer asked while his old winkled hand pet her head

"you better go check on your young one don't want him hatching in this storm" he said before getting up and going back inside while Rey jumped off the roof and raced to where her egg was only to find it safe and sound in his room

 _"don't worry my child no storm is going to hurt you"_ Rey said to the egg circling it and covering it with her fur when she lay down next to it

 _"I need to stop talking to the egg after all he can't hear me yet"_ Rey muttered shaking her head while smirking before laying down it was hours later that Rey woke up to the sound of thunder and lightning outside but for some reason she knew what had woke her up could not have been the storm outside after all she had slept threw worse then she heard it a voice yelling from the door quickly and carefully Rey got up making sure she didn't rock her child before leaving the room and heading to the living room only to hear the sound of glass breaking causing the Absol to run to the disturbance hoping her trainer didn't get into trouble again and what she saw there made fear course through her veins there was a group of men storming into the house while one had her Trainer by the neck with a knife posed to strike

"where is your Pokémon" the unown man asked calmly with a hint of eagerness in his voice

"I don't know what your talking about" her trainer said shaking

"oh really then I guess we have to find your little Absol ourselves" The man said before slitting his neck and leaving him to bleed to death while he stared at where Rey lay hidden watching in horror at the little passage to the hall hidden in the corner

"find that dog and the child we get them for Cipher" the man said raising his knife

"yes commander sir" the other's said before moving to search the house while this was going on Rey slowly backed up heading to her son's room to grab her egg and run but right at that moment there was a crack noise throughout the house causing everyone to pause

"did you hear that" one of the henchmen said looking at the guy to his right

"it was probably just the storm" the guy said back before moving to continue looking that is till a white glow illuminated the hall

 _"of all the times to hatch now seriously"_ Rey said wide eyed looking at all the men staring at her aluminated by the white glow behind her this caused the commander to smirk

"get her" he ordered before all of them lounged after her as she tore down the hall hoping to get to her son before they could only to meet a set of boots standing in front of her and when she looked up all she saw was a metal bat coming down then blackness

 **a month later**

it had been a month since Cipher had captured her and today after thousands of test they had finally turned her into a shadow Pokémon and now they where going to test how heartless she had become the had thrown her into the arena where they sent shadow Pokémon to fight to the death and right in the front of the audience was the commander the same man that had killed her trainer smirking down at her

"well know how about a good killing hah and I already picked the perfect kill" he said coldly down to me Rey didn't care she just new that she was stuck having to listen to this monster and she couldn't even control it so it was a easy fact then when she nodded and snarled coldly her mind had the chill's at what she had become

"now then why don't we let loss your opponent" he said before pulling a lever to his right opening the door on the other side but what chilled Rey was the small puppy Absol that was barley a month old that came out even from here she could tell his sent and new why the bastard had smiled cruelly down at her because her opponent was her own son and with no control she felt her body move forward ready for any command he gave her

when the pup saw he instantly yelped _"mommy"_ and started to run toward her until he saw her pitch black fur

 _"mommy"_ he said uncertain while she glared at him

"kill him" the commander said smiling cruelly _'what no no please no'_ Rey thought as her body moved forward and started getting ready to charge for the killing bite

 _'no no I will not'_ Rey thought trying to fight back control of herself as she charged forward mouth agap ready to end her on son's life

 _" **NOO"**_ Rey yelled picking up her son and forcing there control out before she ran for the closest shadow having learnt how to use her little shadow travel ability

"oh no you don't" the commander said pulling out a gun and firing right as Rey touched the shadow's the bullet speed forward and hit it's mark right as Rey went through the shadow and outside of her home she instantly started looking for where she got hit but couldn't find one until she heard gasping and looked down at her son where his blood was slowly seeping out of his side

 _"mommy what what happened"_ he asked feeling his side burning in pain causing him to look up at his mother with his brown eyes

 _"no no please no"_ Rey said putting her son down to try and stop the blood but to much had already seeped out and she already knew it

 _"no no we were supposed to escape you were supposed to have a long life no please no"_ Rey cried through the night looking down at her dead son before slowly getting up and to burry her son and after that was done she started walking with one thought in mind _'I will find you you bloody commander and I will show you what kind of monster you made'_ Rey thought before howling into the night and running of

* * *

it was several years later that Rey found Jake and together they had found more escaped Shadow Pokémon and formed together but Rey never forgot about the Commander and today she had found something she was hiding in a forest outside a town when she saw him the commander dragging something behind him in the snow heading right were she was hiding at first she thought he had made another Shadow Pokémon and had just recently had it kill another Pokémon but what she saw when he tossed what he had in his hands into the light near the forest she gasped silently at the young child and she completely forgot about the commander her only concern at the moment was the child in front of her so she quickly came out of hiding in the shadow's after the commander had left only to be meet with a pair of startlingly clear brown eye's so much like her son's before the child passed out she instantly went to save him

 _'I will not have another young life taken by this man'_ Rey thought before taking the child to the Shadow Pokémon camp where after some hesitation they quickly saved the child but through out it Rey only had one thought in mind _'Jake just said find this child's male memma that means'_ Rey thought looking down at the child she saved before he woke up and after hearing what he said she instantly dismissed her thoughts _'he might be his child but that does not make them the same'_ Rey thought watching as everyone else left to get back to there own things leaving her alone with the child and after a moment she curled around the child

it was a little later that she woke up to the child moving beside her when she looked over he was just at the end of his nightmare when he burst up awake screaming causing her to jump back in shock and when he stopped he instantly started curling into a ball whimpering

"momma momma where are you" the child asked looking around with his sightless eye's

 _"sshs sh it's okay don't worry I'll protect you don't worry it's okay"_ Rey said rushing back to the child and curling around him while slowly rocking him going back to her mothering self from her past and after a while he calmed down

 _"you know we never did get your name"_ Ray asked looking down at the child

"oh I'm Ash Ash ketch uhm just Ash" Ash said looking down while Rey smiled _'I never was able to give my son a name'_ she thought

 _"well then Ash Shadow welcome to Shadow Pokémon camp"_

* * *

okay I'm starting to think that I'm going dark because this was depressing shesh did I write this well I hope you guy's like this: Ghost the Fox

yeah you made this to depressing my one month old child died: Rey

true but if he hadn't you might not have meet Ash: Ghost

-:Rey


	5. Update

okay I have been holding this back for to long trying to both update and tell some of you this there is a new system I have on this website I have set up a poll for you guys to vote for what story's you guys want updated but sadly it's been up for awhile but I haven't been able to post up this news to all of my works so I have decided that this week I won't be working with my Poll and instead taking a break from the regular story's and just make one for complete fun and if you guys look at the latest updates for my other story's you will find this there as well so please all of you vote for your favorite story and I hope you guys don't mind that I am taking a break this week and I hope you guys like and love my story's so please come back next week for some more updates and by then I should be able to see what all of you want updated and I am sorry to those people who read my other storys and I forgot to tell you about this and I hope you guys well like this idea so see you guys later


	6. POLL

hey guys sorry about this little authors note but I kinda have to do this and this well be put on all of my story's

so guess what happened my Poll broke I don't know what happened or how to fix it so I was forced to delete it and start a new version and I am sorry for all of the people that voted already and well know have to vote again but also this time I have made it so you guys can have more votes up to 30 if the count thing can be trusted and as for what happened to my last poll somehow it had went into Demo mode and I couldn't figure out how to get it off so I am very sorry to all those that had tried to vote and couldn't so for the next week of one/twenty two/two thousand seventeen a Saturday too next weeks Monday so I am giving you guys 8 days to get started on veting again and by that time I will check the poll again to see what I'm going to update the most and once again I am sorry about forcing you guys to have to do a revote in other words because either I did something or my computer glitched so see yeh guys and I hope you guys have a good day


	7. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: a new friend

{Hey guys I'm back} Ghost

{Yeah Ghost it's not like it took you awhile to get back into this story}Ash said glaring

{Sorrrry I just like writing stories in fact I have and idea of another half pokemon story} Ghost

{Nooo concentrate on my story Ghost or it won't ever be finished} Ash said while Rey nodded along

{Fine I'll just wait a bit to get started on the story where you have sisters and the other one where your well heheh dead} Ghost said smirking

{Yeah you do that} ash says nodding before he stopped

{Wait dead}Ash yelled

{Hope you guys enjoy the chapter} Ghost

Ash had just left Professor Oak's lab and had picked up his backpack that his mother had left outside the door then continued walking till he got outside of town where he found a tree on the side of the rode and set down underneath it while giving Grim a apple he had snagged on the way out before pulling out his backpack to get the rest of his food for breakfast while his mother, aunt Pikachu, and Junior came out of the shadows around him almost like they had come out of the ground

"well I have hash browns, lettuce, and a belloni sandwich" Ash said handing them out before looking at the bellonie

"I just thought of something where does the meat for food come from" Ash asked looking at Ray who stopped munching on her own sandwich

"they come from animals that humans found on this deserted island there dumb so there only use is food" Ray said smirking while Ash nodded before looking up at the tree then he climbed up and pulled down a Guitar case

"well good thing this wasn't destroyed" Ash said opening up the case showing the jet black Guitar inside before he closed it again

"looks like it's still good but I'll check it again when we get to the nearest city" Ash said then started in on his Breakfast

"I still can't believe you learned how to play the guitar while living in the forest" Grim said shaking his head this caused Junior to tilt his head in confusion

"how did you do that I mean who taught you" Junior asked looking around

"That is a secret" Ash said smiling a sharp toothed smile before Rey deflated his ego

"He taught himself by listening to me and Jack singing when we're watching the younger shadows and he used the guitar to make soothing music to go with are songs" Rey said this caused Junior to smirk and Aunt Pikachu to smile proudly while Ash blushed

"Soo daycare duty huh" Junior said before a shadow Spearow landed on his head causing him to look down and Ash to laugh

"Ash we have a human that got close to camp think you can get her out of here" Shadow Spearow asked before taking off when Ash nodded

"Well let's go check this out" Ash said while the rest of the group except Grim disappeared in the shadows then Ash raced in the direction Shadow Spearow was going and soon enough found them in the forest that was near the road that lead to a little river then Ash heard shouting

"Huh leave me alone I'm just looking around" a female voice said before Ash came out of the brush and spotted the girl with fiery red hair and a tom boy look while also surrounded by regular Spearows surrounding her

"Well they would let you look around if it wasn't there job to stop just that" Ash said walking right behind the spearow and causing the girl to stare at him

"And what are they protecting" the girl asked glaring at Ash

"oh just privet property that no one except certain people are allowed in" Ash said this caused the girl to become sheepish

"Oh sorry I didn't know" the girl said walking to Ash and the spearow parted for her

"Yeah and we like to keep it that way that's the reason why people believe that this route is cursed by a gang of Spearow and Fearow" Ash said smirking while waving at the large number of Spearow that was watching them this caused all of them to left of and fly away although Ash noticed that a lot of them were watching the girl

"Looks like they don't like you, Ash shadow at your service" Ash said holding out his hand but felt a tiny zap on his cheek

"Oh and my friend Grim" Ash continued pointing out the shadow pikachu that waved at the girl who with some surprise waved back

"Well I'm Misty" Misty said this caused Ash to smirk having remembered that name but he wanted to play a prank

"Well Misty are you by chance heading to Viridian city if so would you mind if I join you" Ash asked already walking and Misty quickly caught up on her bike this caused Ash to frown and run faster when she tried to pass him

"Oh no you don't that's cheating" Ash screamed trying his best to catch up to the girl as they were going down the road to Viridian and luckily for Ash it started to rain and Ash having had sensed the storm had rushed forward as soon as Misty slowed down and when he got to her there was already enough mud for what he had planned

"Hello goodbye" Ash said sliding right by Misty through the mud while Grim waved at her and pulled down his eye while sticking out his tongue at the girl before the two went down a hill while still sliding down in the mud then they heard a bolt of lightning and turning around the two boys saw the bolt heading straight for Misty

" Grim get her out of the way" Ash said and quickly Grim jumped into a shadow and then quick attacked Misty off of her bike and quickly Ash caught her right as the bolt hit her bike barbecuing it and looking over Misty had to stare

"Well huh maybe we should walk" Misty said and nodding the small group of three walked the rest of the way to the town and on the way Ash checked his guitar to make sure that in his ruff housing didn't harm it and other then some mud flicked on the case the guitar itself wasn't damaged and quickly the group found the pokemon center where the nurse checked all of them for any excess electricity and surprising Misty, Nurse Joy tossed Ash a potion which he sprayed on his leg when he thought she wasn't looking

"Well today's been interesting" Ash said putting his bags in the chair beside him and know seeing Ash in the light Misty was surprised when she saw the whites tips of Ash's black hair as well as his eyes which were a deep red then she spotted the guitar case she attempted to draw on that for conversation

"So you play the guitar" Misty asked and when Ash turned to her with those red eyes she was surprised when he smirked at her

"If you're wondering about the eyes and hair sorry not spilling as for the guitar I know how to play a bit" Ash said before pulling the Guitar out then he strummed it a bit and after a couple seconds he was satisfied with the sound it was making he quickly put it back in his case before seating back while Grim climbed up onto his shoulder

"hey Ash let's get a room for the nightl" Grim said and quickly Ash nodded and was getting up before he heard a crash and looking up he watched as two pokemon as well as their trainers and another pokemon came crashing down right as they sent smoke into the building but bad news for them Ash didn't need to see to fight

"Prepare for troub" one of them was saying before the voice grunted and the sound of falling over could be heard through the smoke

"Jesse" another voice asked before something hit him slamming him to the floor then quickly the smoke diminished to find two team rocket members holding their bleeding nose while Ash stood in front of them with Grim on his shoulder

"So you thieves want to attempt to steal here or would you rather start running" Ash said rubbing his nose while both Trainers and pokemon looked up at him in shock while Nurse Joy and Misty ran over to help

"Huh what was that about you could have at least let us finish are intro kid" the red haired woman said scowling

"Huh I don't spend much time talking to gang members especially not ones like your group" Ash said and when he said this his red eyes seemed to flash

"Know then let me repeat myself get lost or get shocked" Ash said as Grim let large tendrils of electricity spring from his checks this caused the Team Rocket members to pause as their pokemon quickly backed away from the shadow Pokemon and trainer they could literally feel the hate and anger hidden underneath the twos skin as there red eyes bore into their souls

"Huh yeah"

"Lets get huh out of here yeah" James asked and quickly Jesse nodded before with a smoke grenade they ran off jumping back into there balloon and running far far away till all they could see was a star of them

"Well that was easier than I thought it would be" Ash said before he shrugged asked for a room and headed off to sleep as his mother, aunt, and Junior joined him in his room as they all shared it and fell asleep Ash last of all

Well what do you guys think and also yes I'm making two other pokemon story's and have been working on them and others in my spare time I should have the first two chapters of both posted soon and I hope you like them just as much as you like this one oh and yes Ash get ready to have some sisters in one and a sister in the other


End file.
